Don't mess with my little sister
by FictionLover54
Summary: Lincoln protects his little sister.


One day Lincoln was walking down the hallways with his buddy Clyde to go to his next class.

"So I was thinking, if Logan would be rated R, then would our parents not take us to go see it?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

Lincoln scratched his head "I mean, if we convince them that we can handle some blood and language, then I think we could probably go" Lincoln told Clyde while sounding confident.

But while Clyde was talking Lincoln heard something that made him turn his head.

"I thought I told you to keep away from this hallway you black haired freak!"

Lincoln looked over and saw a Girl pushing his sister Lucy to the ground. Lincoln was pissed and turned to Clyde.

"Hey Clyde, I'm sorry to do this to you but I think you might eat lunch aloe for a while." Lincoln told him

Clyde looked at him in confusion "What, Why?" he asked.

Lincoln didn't answer and dashed off to his sister Lucy.

"Give me that weird book you have there freak" The bully told Lucy, and then snatching the book from her hands.

The bully was looking through the book and gave Lucy a disgusting look.

"This is the worst thing I have ever saw, who gave you this you freak?" The bully asked

"My big brother gave it to me" Lucy shyly answered her.

"Man your big brother sounds pretty stupid for giving you this book" the bully told Lucy.

Just then the bully felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Lincoln, who was trying to keep his cool.

"You shouldn't really be picking on people you don't really know" Lincoln told her.

"Hey screw you, and why do you care?" she asked Lincoln in a snarky manner.

Lincoln snatched the book from the bully's hands "Because I'm her big brother!" Lincoln then punched the bully in her face and knocked her out stone cold.

Lincoln walked over to Lucy and handed the book back to her "Here you go Lucy, now I need you to go to your class, okay"

Lucy hugged Lincoln very tightly "Thank you" Lucy than quickly left.

Lincoln picked up the bully and took her to the nurses' office. Lincoln walked in to the nurses' office and the nurse was shocked.

"What happened?!" the nurse asked Lincoln

Lincoln placed the bully on the bed and turned to the nurse to tell her the story.

"I was walking to my class and saw her bullying another student, so I punched her in the face to protect the other student" Lincoln told the nurse.

The nurse was confused about what to do so she sent him straight to the principal's office. Lincoln got there and told the office lady why he was there, the lady sent Lincoln in to see the principle.

"I cannot believe that we still have bullying in our schools, and you punching that student in the face doesn't help the situation Lincoln!" the principle told him "Why did you do it Lincoln?" he asked.

"I guess I was just tired in seeing bullies picking on students and just let my anger out on one" Lincoln told the principle with a small smile

"Do you think this is funny Boy?" the principle asked Lincoln

"No Sir, I do not" Lincoln replied

"Okay Lincoln, I called your parents to come pick you up now, and I don't want to see you here until next Thursday" the principle told him while handing him a pick slip.

"That's fair" Lincoln told him

The principle sent Lincoln out of his office. Lincoln walked out and waited for his parents to pick him up, Lynn sr. walked in and looked at Lincoln in disappointment and walked up to the desk

"Yes, I'm Lincoln Louds father Lynn sr. Loud" he told the lady and signed the sheet to release Lincoln.

"Let's go Boy" Lynn sr. told Lincoln

Lincoln stood up and walked out with his father into the car to see that his mother was in the car also. Lincoln got in the car and they drove off from the school.

"You got a lot of explaining to do mister!" Lincoln's mother scolded him

Lincoln told his parents everything about the incident and was ready to get punished big time. Lincoln's parents looked at each other with concerned faces and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

They finally got home and walked into the house.

"Lincoln, I want you to know that just because you're suspended doesn't mean that you're going to do nothing for the next week" His mother told him "So, starting right now you're going to do every chore in this house until Thursday".

Lincoln sighed and nodded in response.

"Good, now go clean the gutters!" Lynn sr. told him.

"Yes sir" Lincoln told him while walking outside

Lincoln was cleaning out the gutters while trying not to gag too much from the dead animals he found.

"Why the hell are animals dying in our gutters, why can't they just die normally like in a tree or something?" Lincoln asked himself while tossing a dead bird in the bucket.

Lincoln then heard the van pulled in the driveway and turn his head to see his sisters' walking out of the van. The sister's all looked at Lincoln and stared at them in confusion, except for Lucy.

"Hey Lincoln, what are you doing up there!?" Lola asked him

"Just pulling out dead animals from the gutter" Lincoln then pulled out a dead squirrel "Want to see?" Lincoln jokingly asked

"EWW" the sisters looked at disgust

"cool" Lucy smiled

All the sisters walked in the house except Lucy who wanted to talk to Lincoln. Lucy walked up to the ladder and shook the ladder a little bit to get Lincoln's attention.

"Woah" Lincoln said while trying to steady the ladder.

Lincoln then looked down at Lucy who was staring at him like a hawk. Lincoln then climbed back down the ladder.

"Yes Lucy?" Lincoln asked her.

"I want to thank you" Lucy hugged him

Lincoln returned the favor and hugged Lucy back. Lucy than let go of Lincoln.

"Thank you for always sticking up for me, I love you" Lucy told Lincoln while giving him a smile.

Lincoln smiled back "I love you too"

Lucy then gave Lincoln a peek on the cheek and ran into the house. Lincoln rubbed his cheek and climbed back up the ladder.

"I might be the house maid for a week, but at least my little sister is happy" Lincoln told himself while smiling.

 **Hope you enjoyed my little story - FictionLover54**


End file.
